


The Spice of Life

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fingering, I might’ve missed a few things here, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral (female & male receiving), Poly Relationships, Smut, Threesomes & moresomes, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, but it’s safe to say the theme here is smut., thigh riding, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: After your character is killed off on the show, Supernatural, you take up your best friend’s offer to live with her while adjusting to your new life. Under the Ackles’ roof, you quickly have your life turned upside down once more when secrets come to light. Before you know it… you’re dragged into the heat of it all, and you love every second of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Paring: Danneel x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Explicit language. Poly relationships. Smut. F/F. Fingering. Thigh riding. Oral (female receiving).
> 
> Bamby

 

  
  


When you were told your character was going to get killed off you hadn’t been too shocked. Female leads often got the cut in Supernatural, so you were more surprised to have lasted four years than when you heard about your character’s demise. Even though you’d always been waiting for the chop, that didn’t mean you knew what you were going to do next.

Supernatural was like a world of its own. The people were all family, everyone was tight knit. During the years you’d been part of the cast you’d quickly forgotten to keep up to date with the real world. So when you found yourself standing in your trailer after filming that fateful scene… your  _ last _ scene… you suddenly had no idea where to go next.

Luckily, you had friends.

Months prior, Jensen and Jared had told their wives about your situation, and both women had eagerly invited you to stay with them. You lived in Vancouver but had no reason to stay there without a job. They knew how disorientating it could be after leaving the show, and they were more than willing to help get you on your feet.

In the end you decided to take Danneel up on the offer, which is how you found yourself standing in the spare room of her and Jensen’s amazing home.

“Does Gen hate me?” you asked Jared, looking down at your screen as you video called him.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “ _ She is a little disappointed, but she doesn’t blame you. Dani is a cool chick _ .” He gave you a reassuring smile.

You felt guilty for leaving Mrs. Padalecki alone, having chosen to stay at the Ackles’ instead. But you’d known Dani for almost a decade. You’d met her before you met Jensen. In fact you got the job on Supernatural because of your friendship with the Ackles’. Part of you felt like you owed them for the last five years of your life.

Now here you were, just adding to the list of reasons why you owed them.

“Hey Y/N you wanna-” Dani came to a stop in your doorway, eyes dropping to your phone. “Who ya talkin’ to?”

Turning the phone so she could see the face on the screen, you answered, “Jared.”

“Oh!” Her face lit up as she hurried into the room and dropped onto the bed beside you so you could both fit in the screen. “Hey!”

“ _ Hey _ .” He smiled back at her, making the corner of his eyes crease. “ _ You two ladies having fun? _ ”

“We’re about to. I’m planning a full Disney night with the kids.” Dani grinned mischievously.

You knew that meant you were going to have to listen to all three of them singing every song, and mumbling every line of dialogue. So really… you were watching the kids, not the movies.

“And in a couple of days we’re having a girls day. The kids are going out, so it’s just gonna be us two, and Gen.” Leaning over, she rested her head on your shoulder. “As much as I wanna keep my favourite girl to myself, I know Gen will never forgive me for hogging.”

Jared laughed lightly, nodding. “ _ You’re not wrong there. Just… try not to have  _ too  _ much fun without Jensen and me. _ ”

“Can’t make any promises.” Dani winked at him.

Something felt… weird.

As the two of them said their goodbyes, you watched carefully. You noted the way Jared tilted his head ever so slightly, a little shy and a little smitten. Dani had this gleam in her eye as she gazed at him through the screen. You could hear the subtle changes in their tones, too…

“ _ Y/N… you okay? _ ” Jared asked, pulling you out of your daze.

Shaking away that train of thought, you nodded quickly. “Mmhm. Yep. I’m fine. I’ll, uh… I’ll talk to you later, Jare. Gotta go. Bye.” Without waiting for him to respond, you ended the call.

Dani’s jaw dropped as you tossed your phone onto the bed. “Y/N what’s gotten into-”

“Are you cheating on Jensen with Jared?” There was no point in beating around the bush.

Her jaw quickly dropped as she stared at you like a doe caught in headlights… and then she laughed and shook her head. “No!” She leaned back and pressed a hand to her stomach as she continued to laugh. “Oh my God.”

Shocked by her outburst, and a little defensive, you explained yourself, “But… the way you two were talking to each other. Seemed like there was something there.”

Taking a moment to calm down, she took a deep breath and then shrugged. “Well, yeah, you’re not wrong. But I’m not  _ cheating _ .”

“What?” You were thoroughly confused.

“Sweetie,” she tilted her head and watched you carefully as she went on, “Jensen and I have an open relationship… and Jared and I take full advantage of it.”

_ Holy shit _ … “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, chuckling lightly.

“How long has this been going on for?” 

“A couple of years.” She shrugged.

_ Wow _ . You had not been expecting that. Danneel was your best friend, Jensen and Jared were close seconds- with Gen in the mix, of course. The fact you hadn’t known about this little arrangement, that you hadn’t even picked up on a hint of something more, really made you question how observant you were. Had you just been tuned out this whole time?

Watching as your mind whirled, Dani’s frowned ever so slightly. “Hey.” She reached out and took your hand. “We’re good, right?”

“Huh?”

“You… you don’t think any less of us, do you?”

“Oh my God, no!” You shook your head frantically, turning your hand over to intertwine your fingers with hers. “Dani, no. God, how could you even think that?”

“I just… I know it’s not normal, or conventional.”

“What part of ours lives is ‘normal’ or ‘conventional’? Your husband is away most of the year. Like… pretty much the  _ entire _ year. You don’t see him, and you don’t see Jared, who I know is a dear friend of yours. I’m honestly shocked I never put the pieces together before this.”

Smile returning, she gave your hand a squeeze. “I’m glad you understand.”

“Of course I do. You’re my best friend. I love you.” You gave a firm nod.

Chuckling lightly, she got to her feet and gave you a gentle tug. “Come on. Let’s go get the kids ready for movie night.”

Neither of you let go of the other as you left the room, and headed for the living room where you knew a night of chaotic fun was waiting.

...

The night was better than you could have imagined. The kids were a blast, giggling and singing along to the numerous movies you all ended up watching. You did notice, however, that all the dancing did tire them out- not as quickly as one would hope, though.

By the time Dani and you had put them all to bed, it was nearing midnight. Once all the kids were fast asleep and no longer crawling out of bed to sneak around, you both collapsed back on the couch to take a much needed break.

“One last movie?” Dani asked as reached for the remote to switch to flick through the list of things Netflix had to offer.

“As long as it’s not Disney, animated, or a musical… yes,” you laughed lightly.

Chuckling, she gave a small nod. “Gotcha.”

As she scrolled through lists and lists of shows and movies, one thing in particular caught your eyes.

“You, Me, Her?”

Dani paused for a moment before scrolling back up until the movie was back in view. The two of you stared at it, silent… and then she turned it on without a comment.

It was clear, within a few moments of the show starting, that your attention wasn’t fully focused on the screen. While your eyes remained watching, your mind wandered. You couldn’t help but think about Dani and Jensen’s situation…

When your attention returned to the show, you found yourself watching as one of the female leads- Emma- stood in a restaurant bathroom before the other female character- Izzy- came in to check on her.

You watched, waiting, wondering to see what would happen… and was shocked to watch as Emma then pushed Izzy against the wall and crash her lips against hers. You were unable to look away as they began to make out… and you were unable to ignore the bubbling of heat that began to stir in your stomach.

Eyes flickering over to Dani, you didn’t miss the way she shifted on the spot. As if she could feel your eyes on her, she turned to catch your gaze.

Chewing on her lip, thinking for a moment, she hesitated before reaching for the remote and turning the show off.

“Talk to me.”

“You and Jared… how far does it go?” You weren’t even sure you wanted to know the answer.

“All the way.”

“And… does Gen know?”

“She’s in on it.”

“Oh! So, her and Jensen?”

Lips curving into a grin, she nodded. “Yeah. Her and Jensen. Me and Gen. Jared and Jensen. We’re open to it all.” There was a glimmer in her eye as she continued to watch you.

Your back was pressed against the arm of the long couch, on the opposite to her. Your legs were curled on the couch, tucked under a thin knitted blanket. Despite the cozy position, and the cool air in the room… you couldn’t help but shift as your chest began to heave, while you grew warm.

“You and Gen?”

“I’ve always been into girls… or don’t you remember?” The glimmer in her eyes turned dark.

Oh, you remembered. You remembered that night, after too many tequila shots you’d both taken in an attempt to drown the memory of your boyfriend that had dumped you that night. Instead it had drowned you inhibitions… which is how you’d ended up in Dani’s bed. That’s how you found yourself below Dani, with her lips trailing along her neck, sucking dark bruises into your skin as you both rocked against each other, seeking friction.

“I remember,” you breathed, feeling a light flutter of anxious anticipation in your chest.

Humming, she didn’t hide the way her eyes dragged over you. “I think about that night.”

Trying to control your breathing, you somehow managed to respond, “You do?”

“Mmhm.” She nodded, shifting until her knee was on the couch, her whole body turned towards you. “You ever wish we’d done more?”

You swallowed thickly. “More?”

“I do.” Slowly, she leaned forward until she was on her hands and knees, those darkened eyes drinking in the sight of you. “I think about it a lot. I think about how good you tasted… and how other places would taste.” Reaching forward, she curled her fingers around the edge of the blanket draped over you. “I think about the soft purrs you made… and how I wanted them to be louder.” Gently, slowly, she began to drag the blanket away. “I wonder if you’re a screamer.”

Breath hitched in your throat, you could do nothing but watch as she moved further up the couch. She didn’t stop until she was hovering over you, her lips just a couple of inches from yours.

“If you want this,” she started, voice husky, eyes watching as your lips parted on a needy breath, “you’re gonna have to tell me.” Her gaze flicked up to meet yours.

Searching those familiar caramel eyes, you found you’d made your mind up a long time ago.

Reaching up, you wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her down, crashing her lips onto yours.

She grinned against you, recovering quickly. The kiss deepened as she leaned down to press her body against yours. You could feel the heat of her skin, the thrum her her pulse, and you had no doubt she could feel the frantic drumming of your heart in your chest.

Her hand grasped your hip as she flicked her tongue against you. Moaning, you opened your lips and drowned in the taste of her as her tongue tangled with yours. Dragging your leg up her thigh, you hooked it over her, wrapping your legs around her as you pulled her flush against you. Sliding her hand up, she snuck it under your shirt and up to your chest, where she squeezed your breast before pinching your nipple between two fingers.

Throwing your head back, you groaned as she twisted and tweaked your nipple, pulling more sounds from you that only encouraged her antics.

Taking advantage of your arched back, Dani leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the pulse on your neck. You jumped at the touch, and moaned, eager for more which she gave.

Sealing her lips over the spot, she sucked a dark mark onto your skin as you writhed under her. Her fingers glided down your sides as she brought them down to the edges of your pyjama pants. Hooking fingers into the band, she began to drag them down. Trailing her lips over your exposed chest, and then over your shirt, before meeting the sensitive skin of your stomach, she looked up and caught your eye as she pulled your pants off.

Grasping your thighs, she spread them as she leaned in to press open mouthed kisses to the edge of your panties. Watching her, breathing heavily, you quickly tugged your shirt over your head and threw it onto the floor. You could feel her lips curl into a grin against you, before she gave your hip a little nip.

Pulling back to sit on her heels, she held your gaze as she began to pluck at the buttons of her pyjama shirt, undoing them one by one. You couldn’t look away- not that you wanted to- as she began to slowly open the shirt to reveal her chest.

Pushing off the arm of the couch, you wrapped an arm around her neck once more as you pressed your lips to hers in an eager and clumsy kiss. Your fingers carded into her hair, holding her against you as she guided you back down. Nipping and sucking on your lips, she groaned into your mouth as her fingers trailed down between your thighs.

Tearing her lips from yours, she met your gaze as her fingers teased your covered slit. You sucked in a breath and jumped, needy but nervous.

Leaning down, she ghosted her lips against the shell of your ear. “Trust me.”

Humming, you turned to press your lips to her jaw as she stroked you gently. “I do.”

Moving back, she pulled away until she was an inch from your lips. “Good.”

Fingers plucked at your panties, pushing them to the side. You whimpered at the first touch of her skin on yours. The way she stroked you slowly, circling your clit, adding just the right amount of pressure to make you arch into her. Pressing at your entrance, she watched as your face twisted with pleasure and need.

Teasingly and agonisingly slow, she pushed two fingers into you.

“Oh, God!” you groaned throwing your head back and tugging on her hair.

Grinning down at you, she pressed her fingers in further, curling them as she sought out that sweet spot. Leaning in, she nipped at your neck, dragging her lips along the hard thrum of your pulse.

When she found your the spot that made you dizzy with need, she barely grazed it before pulling her fingers away. You whined, desperate for more, which just made her chuckle before thrusting her fingers back into you at the same agonising pace.

Each thrust was a tease that slowly worked you up until you were begging. Even then, she didn’t give you what you wanted as she dragged out your delicious torture. Straddling your thigh, she began to grind against you, seeking friction for herself as she watched you unravel underneath her.

It wasn’t until you found yourself unable to form proper word to beg any further when she finally gave you what you needed.

Crawling down your body, she pulled her fingers away from you. A whine barely left your lips before she began to drag your panties down your legs. You watched over your heaving chest, hands coming up to squeeze your breasts and pinch your nipples. You watched as she threw your panties onto the floor.

Lips curled into a grin that made you clench around nothing, she crawled between your thighs… and hooked them over her shoulders before pressing a kiss to your slit.

Whatever sound you’d been about to make was suddenly caught in your throat as you fisted the couch cushion underneath you, and threw your head back.

Dani paid close attention to the way you reacted to her as she licked and sucked at your slit and clit. Whenever she found a spot that made you whine in desperation, she would graze over it teasingly before moving on. She loved driving you wild, barely giving you a taste of the pleasure you craved.

The brush of her fingers against your entrance made you nod eagerly, and mumble words that would have sounded like pleas if you’d been coherent. Once she’d had the fill in your desperation, she thrust her fingers into you in one smooth move, curled her fingers, and found your sweet spot.

Your hand shot up to your mouth, teeth clamping down one flesh as you held back your scream. Twitching and thrusting against her face, you cried into your fist as a wave of white hot bliss burned your nerves.

As you tried to catch your breath and come down from your climax, Dani remained between your legs, kissing your inner thigh as she gently stroked your walls. Not once did she look away from you, drinking in the sight of you coming undone all because of her touch.

“Fuck,” you breathed, closing your eyes and dropping your head onto the couch arm.

Humming, she sat back on her heels as her fingers pulled out of you, only to stroke your slit slowly. “You looked like you had fun.”

Opening your eyes, watching her kneel between your thighs as she continued to stoke your flames and desire… you snapped.

Sitting up, you pushed her against the back of the couch and quickly straddled her thigh before snaking your hand between her thighs. She bit her still grinning lip as you ran the tips of your fingers along her slit.

“I can tease, too,” you warned.

“You can try.”

Raising an eyebrow at her, you grazed her clit, barely touching her. As expected, her lips parted on a needy gasp as her legs clenched around your thigh.

“That’s what I thought.” Leaning in, you caught her lips in a soft kiss.

She moaned against you as you pressed your fingers into her warmth, seeking out her g-spot. Once you found it, you began to grind against her thigh in time with your strokes, dragging your own pleasure out as you built hers up.

Fisting your free hand into her hair, you tugged her head back as you picked up the pace. She gasped against your lips, allowing you to slide your tongue in to lick at hers. Moaning against each other, thrusting against each other, you rode through the waves as you both reached your peaks and fell over the edge.

Clutching at your hips, encouraging you to keep moving, Dani groaned into your mouth as she came on your fingers, walls clenching and twitching around you. Feeling her come undone, still grinding against her thigh, you were pushed over into an orgasm of your own that left you feeling dizzy and satiated.

Dani looked up at you with swollen lips and shimmering eyes. “Bed?”

“Yes. Please.” You nodded.

Guiding you back carefully, she set you on the couch before getting to her feet. Taking your hand, she reached down to grab her shirt as you rose from the couch. Once standing in front of her, she helped you put the shirt on and then took your hand once more. Reaching up, she caressed your cheek and leaned in for another kiss.

Hand in hand, both of you half naked and a little clumsy as tingles of pleasure pulsed through your limbs, you headed off to bed. Neither of you had to say a word, knowing you’d be sleeping together that night.

**Bamby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Genevieve x Reader x Danneel
> 
> Warnings: Explicit language. Poly relationships. Smut. Threesome. F/F/F. Fingering. Oral (female receiving). Use of sex toys.
> 
> Bamby

The few days following what happened between you and Danneel weren’t what you’d been expecting. You’d assumed that it had been a one time thing, to break the tension, and then you’d both fall back into place. Instead, the opposite happened.

In the morning you woke to the feel of gentle kisses being peppered on your shoulder as Dani snuggled you from behind. You hadn’t expected her to be touchy, or for her hand to slide between your thighs once she realised you were awake. Despite your surprise, however, you lapped up everything she gave.

Apparently things had changed, and apparently it was for good.

During the next few days you’d both been giggly and touchy, flirting every chance you got. You sought out her touch, and she would lean in every now and then to press kisses to your shoulder, cheek, forehead… anywhere she could. The two of you were smitten and neither of you tried to hide it.

Then the weekend rolled around.

With the kids gone for a few days, you and Dani took advantage of the first night alone. You’d walked around barely dressed, feeling each other up whenever and wherever you wanted. The kitchen was clearly Dani’s favourite, you’d noted. The way she’d pushed you down to lay on the table and then devoured you… yeah, the woman just could not get enough.

You gave just as good as you got, of course, but you were still a little timid about it all. Dani was the only woman you’d ever been with, so it was very new to you. But you got the feeling she liked your nervousness. You got the feeling she liked being the one to show you just how good sex could feel.

Sex had never been as intense as it was with her. You could quite easily say that no one had ever made you come as hard or as much as she had. There was part of you that wondered if your lack of experience mattered, but so far Dani hadn’t seemed to mind.

“So, I’m thinking we should order pizza for dinner,” Dani suggested as she leaned back in the bath, resting her head on the edge of the porcelain.

Leaning on the other end, surrounded by bubbles, you shrugged. “I’m easy.”

“I know.” She grinned.

Laughing lightly, you averted your gaze as your hands glided along the top of the bubbles, gathering some up. Dani watched you, biting her lip and smiling that oh-so-delicious way

Pushing off the edge off the bath, she moved towards you slowly. You watched with bated breath, feeling that familiar bubble of excitement nerves in your chest. Even after days of being with her, you still felt a little shy about it all.

Crawling between your thighs, she leaned in, watching you carefully as her lips parted. The flicker of candle light in the room danced off her bronze hair, and reflected off her eyes.

When she kissed you it was light, a brush of lips against lips. You gasped at the tenderness, arching up to seeking out more of her. She did not give in so easily though, teasing you with the softest of kisses that slowly drove you made.

It wasn’t until you whined when she finally gave you what you wanted. Sealing her lips over yours, she swallowed your sounds.

Dani was soft. Not the kiss, but her. You supposed that would be the case with most women. She took care of herself, which showed in the smoothness of her skin. It was a strong contrast to the majority of the men you’d been with. She was curvier, too. As you trailed your hands along her sides, you could feel every arch of her body.

Gliding your hands along her back, you carded your fingers into her hair, bringing her closer to deepen the kiss. So distracted by the kiss, you weren’t prepared to feel her fingers gently brush you slit.

Jumping, you gasped and pulled away from her.

Slowly, she began to ease her fingers into you. Her lips turned up into a grin as she watched yours part. Taking her time, she enjoyed the feel of you clench and twitch in anticipation around her fingers. When she finally reached your sweet spot and curled her fingers to stroke it, your eyes rolled back.

“You’re so pretty when you fall apart on me,” she murmured, leaning down to drag her lips along your collarbone and up to your neck. “Show me.” Pulling back, she looked down at you with darkened eyes. “Show me how pretty you are.”

Grabbing the back of her neck, you pulled her down to crash her lips onto yours. You held her tightly, all teeth and tongues as you each swallowed each other’s groans and moans.

Stroking your walls in  _ just _ the right spot, and  _ just _ the right way, she pushed you over the edge. Crying into her mouth, you clutched the back of her neck as you bucked against her hand, riding out the waves.

Trailing her lips away, she kissed and nipped her way down to your jaw, and then your neck, before sealing her lips over your pulse point. As your orgasm began to flutter and come to an end, you gasped at the feel of her sucking a dark mark onto your neck.

Once you calmed, she pulled her hand away and leaned back on her heels to look down at you. Her eyes landed on the darkening spot she’d left on your neck.

“It looks good on you.” Catching your gaze, she gave you a wink before rising out of the water and stepping out of the bath.

You turned to rest your hands and chin on the edge of the porcelain as you watched her move to the towel rack, swaying her hips a little more than usual.

“The water is still warm. You can stay in here a little longer if you’d like,” she offered as she wrapped the fluffy black towel around her. “I’m gonna go call and check in on the kids.” Smiling sweetly, she turned and walked out of the room.

Leaning back against the bath’s edge, you closed your eyes and smiled, aking up the chance to soak in the large tub while it remained warm and bubbly.

…

When the water had gone cold, and there were no more bubbles, you’d dragged yourself out of the bathtub and wrapped yourself in the other towel that had been waiting for you. You’d left your clothes in Dani’s room, which meant you had to walk through the house practically naked to get them. You honestly had no issue with that, considering you’d known that would be the case once Dani had showed you the tub she’d drawn for the two of you.

You had no problem walking through the Ackles’ place, dripping wet with only a towel covering your nudity. That was until you walked into the kitchen… and found Gen sitting on a stool while Dani stood across from her, leaning against the island bench.

_ Oh shit _ .

Freezing on the spot, you looked from one woman to the other. Suddenly you had no idea how you were supposed to act, or what to do.

Spotting your frozen form, Dani smiled in your direction. “You okay there, Y/N?”

Turning slowly, Gen then locked sights with you. Her cheeks flushed as she lifted a hand to her lips to hide her smile.

“I am  _ so _ sorry. I didn’t think you would be here until tomorrow,” you explained, trying to sidestep your way across the room to get out of there.

“Nope. It was always Saturday. Maybe you just forgot? You have been distracted lately.” Dani grinned, lifting her beer bottle from the bench to take a sip.

Flashing her a quick glare, you then returned to Gen as you gestured over your shoulder. “I’m just gonna go put some clothes on.” Before either of them could say anything else, you turned around and darted down the corridor.

...

It was shameful, and stupid, but you spent the next hour hiding out in your room. You were just so mortified, you didn’t think you could ever face Gen again. Then there was Dani and her grin.

She’d known Gen would be over, and she knew you’d forgotten. She set you up, and loved every second of it. You weren’t mad about it… but that was probably you were still trying to calm down from the embarrassment of it all.

When you’d finally built up the courage to be seen again, you eased your way out of your room and headed for the living room. Sure enough, the girls were there, sitting on the couch and flicking through channels on the TV.

“Hey stranger.” Dani watched you tiptoe into the room. “Thought you were never gonna come out of that room.”

Gen looked over her shoulder offering you a smile as you stood there awkwardly. “Everything okay?”

“Mmhmm,” you hummed, shifting on your feet before starting towards the couch.

Dani gave the couch a pat. “Saved you a spot.”

You didn’t even hesitate before taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch. If her grin was any indication, she wasn’t done having fun messing with you. While things had been fun with her, Gen was now around and you felt a little weird about all of it.

When Dani had admitted that she and Jensen had an open relationship, she’d explained that she and Jared, and she and Gen, had fun. They made the most of the flexibility of her marriage. Knowing that, and now seeing the two women hanging out like they normally did, felt surreal. It was like they were all different people behind closed doors, and during the last week you’d spent with Dani you’d been given a peek inside.

Neither Dani or Gen questioned why you were keeping your distance. There was a slight hesitation, but they must have realised you were going to be a little shy and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Eventually they turned back to the TV and started flicking through channels again.

Sitting there, fiddling with the hem of your shirt, barely paying attention to the TV, you were jerked out of your thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

“I got it!” Dani declared as she unfolded herself from the couch and lept us, hurrying to answer the door.

As you watched her go, Gen turned to you. “We ordered the pizza while you were getting dressed. We weren’t sure when you were going to come out, and we were getting hungry.”

“Oh.” You nodded, avoiding looking at her. “That’s okay. I get it.”

Watching you carefully, she chewed on her lip as a frown furrowed her brows. “Y/N, you sure everything is okay?”

Putting on a quick smile, you nodded again. “Yeah.”

“Pizza!” Dani came skipping back into the room, carrying two boxes. “We’ve got peperoni, and margarita.” Setting the boxes on the coffee table, she flipped them both open and grabbed a slice before dropping back on the couch… right next to you.

Looking up at you, she winked and took a big bite out of her slice. You shook your head at her and reached over for your own bit of pizza before settling back into place. If Dani wanted to play her games, then she could try, but you weren’t going to make it easy for her.

“I’m thinking… action movie?” Gen suggested. “No kids, no husbands, we can watch it without all the background excitement.”

“We should watch something sexy.” Your eyes darted down to Dani as she shrugged. “The kids aren’t here, so we should make the most of it. Something empowering, but hot.” She didn’t bother hiding her grin. 

Shaking your head subtly, you took a bite of your pizza.

“Plus, no husbands means we can have fun without them.”

You coughed at Dani’s innuendo, getting the pizza stuck in your throat.

Gen looked over at you worriedly right away. “Y/N?”

Still coughing, you pulled yourself off the couch and excused yourself. “W-water.” Walking away, you hurried for the kitchen.

Taking a glass from the cupboard, you filled it with some water and took a drink, quickly feeling some relief.

“You okay?” Spinning on your heels, you glared at Dani over the brim of the glass as she entered the kitchen. She paused at the look. “What’s that look for?”

Finishing your drink, you lowered the glass into the sink as you continued glaring at her. “For an actress you really suck at this.”

“At what?”

“Pretending you don’t know  _ exactly _ what you’re doing,” you hissed. “Things are awkward enough without your commentary.”

“Awkward? You think things are awkward? Why, because I’ve made you scream right where Gen is sitting? Or maybe you can’t stop wondering where she and I have had some fun? Do you want me to tell you?” she offered, biting her lip. “Or are things ‘awkward’ because you forgot she’d be coming tonight, and when you saw her while you were dripping wet and dressed in nothing but a towel, you got a little wet somewhere else too?”

The small gasp that left your lips only made her grin once more.

Walking closer to you, she shrugged. “It’s okay, I wouldn’t blame you. She’s gorgeous. Very gentle, too. The way I’ve been pushing you against walls, and bossing you around… she’s more delicate.”

Breath and pulse quickening, you watched as she continued to move closer, backing you up against the counter. Leaning in, she teased a kiss as she watched your lips part.

“She’s flexible, too. The things she can do with that tiny body.” A shudder ran down her spine.

Keeping her lips from yours, Dani rested her hand on your hip as she moved her body closer until you felt her slide her thigh between yours. The small whine that escaped your lips was completely involuntary.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke through the moment.

Eyes going wide, you pulled away from Dani and found Gen standing in the doorway watching the two of you.

“Couldn’t have waited for us to come back, could you?” Dani looked over her shoulder at the other woman. “And things were just starting to get fun.”

Gen shrugged. “You think I’m gonna sit in there alone, and let you keep torturing her? You’ve teased her all night. Give the girl a break.”

Looking back and forth between the two of them, you couldn’t help but put two and two together. “Wait… you know?”

Your question made Gen frown, confused. “You didn’t know I know? I thought that’s why you’re being so weird.”

“No, she’s being weird because she wants you,” Dani countered. “But she’s shy and doesn’t know how to ask.”

“I’m not shy,” you insisted, but even you didn’t believe it.

Chuckling lightly, Dani turned back to you. “Don’t worry, it’s cute.” Leaning in, she pecked your cheek. “All you have to do is ask,” she whispered to you.

The idea of asking such a thing made your cheeks flush as the rest of you grew warm. A tingle started in the pit of your stomach, the familiar stirrings of arousal. Still, you weren’t actually sure how to ask for something like that.

Sensing your dilemma, Gen offered a gentle smile. “If you want, I can make the first move. If not, we can pretend this conversation never happened and go watch movies.”

“What if I don’t want to pretend?”

With a grin tugging on her lips, Dani lifted her hand to cup your cheek before turning your head to face her. As your eyes locked onto her, she gave a quick wink and then leaned in to capture your lips in a kiss.

As the kiss grew deeper you felt all reservations fade.

Pulling away, Dani looked down at you with darkened eyes. “Do you want this?”

Hesitating a moment, you looked from her, to Gen, and then back. “Mm… y-yes.”

“Good.” Grabbing your hand, Dani turned away and started for the corridor.

Reaching out with her other hand, she gestured to Gen, who didn’t think twice about following the two of you and taking Dani’s offered hand.

The three of you walked through the house until you reached Dani’s room. She opened the door and took a step to the side, letting you and Gen in, before closing the door behind her. Right away you felt your anxiety begin to stir again.

“Hey.” Gen reached out and took your hands. “Talk to me.”

“I’ve only ever been with one woman before. Dani. That’s it. What if… what if I’m not good? How do we even all do this? What if it makes things weird? What if-”

Lifting her finger, she pressed it against your lips to silence you. “Everyone always starts off with no experience. We’re more than happy to teach you whatever you want to learn. We’ll show you how this’ll work. And if you’re honestly worried about this making things weird, then we can stop. Right now. No judgement. No problem.”

Behind her, Dani nodded. “I might like teasing you, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. If you just wanna sit and talk that’s okay.” She hesitated then, as if what she had to say next didn’t feel right to her. “Or if you want some time alone-”

You quickly cut her off. “I don’t want to be alone. I just don’t want to make a fool of myself.”

A gentle smile brightened Gen’s face. “Trust me, you won’t make a fool of yourself.” Watching you a moment longer, she then leaned in to press her lips to yours.

Dani had been right when she’d said Gen was more delicate. The kiss was so soft, so careful, so light. It was almost like she hadn’t even touched you. But as you felt her hand come up to caress your cheek, grounding you to the moment, you were assured that it wasn’t a dream.

Coming up behind you, Dani brought her lips down to your shoulder and peppered kisses against your skin as she brought her hands up to rest on your hips. A tingle ran down your spine as the two women surrounded you, their touch overtaking your senses and drowning the last of your concerns.

Slowly, clothes began to fall to the ground. Gen made the first move, pulling away from you to tug her shirt over her head.

Trailing her lips to your neck, Dani brought her hands up just a little to grab the bottom of your shirt. She paused, giving you a moment to stop her, but when you didn’t she wasted no more time. Moving away ever so slightly, she then pulled your shirt up and over, removing it from you before tossing it onto the ground.

After that more and more pieces of clothing were discarded as the three of you gradually backed up towards the bed. You barely had a grasp on what was happening around you, so consumed by the feel of the women undressing you, and the sight of them undressing each other. It was exhilarating.

Dropping onto the bed, you watched Gen as she moved closer and climbed on top of you. Bringing her lips back down to her, she made the world fade away as her hands began to explore. The first brush of her fingers against your folds made you jump and arch your back as she glided her fingers along your slit delicately.

“She makes pretty sounds when she comes,” Dani purred as she moved to the dresser across the room.

Humming approvingly, Gen continued to watch the way you reacted to her touch, slowly easing a single finger into you. “She’s responsive.”

“I know.” Returning to the side of the bed, Dani caught your attention as she handed over something to Gen.

Your eyes went wide and your lips parted on a needy moan as you realised what she’d passed on.

“Has she used one of these on your yet?” Gen asked as she held the rabbit vibrator with the hand that wasn’t currently making you moan.

Biting your lip, you quickly shook your head.

“Can I?”

Dani wasn’t the type to ask you if she could do things. At least not with words. Her eyes, and the slight pauses she gave always gave you a chance to speak and say no. With Gen, however, she hadn’t stopped making sure you were okay with every step, and she was all about verbal communication. It was just another difference between the two of them, and yet you found yourself looking up at them both and having no idea if you liked one more than the other.

You didn’t, though you wouldn’t realise that until the next morning. It would take waking up between both women, drunk from the night’s activities and the residue bliss brought on by their touch, that you realised you liked them equally. You liked them intensely.

In that moment, lying underneath Gen as she offered you the chance to say no, you might not have known how you felt about the women but you were certain about what you wanted.

“Please.”

Smiling down at you, Gen continued to thrust her finger in and out of you slowly, building up the tingling feeling inside you. When you moaned and clenched around her with anticipation, she turned on the toy and brought it between your thighs.

At first she simply eased the toy into you, watching as you let out a shuddering breath at the feel of it stretching you. Thrusting it slowly, she let you get used to the feel of it, before turning it on.

The first vibrations made you yelp and jumped. You might have been expecting them, you still hadn’t been prepared.

Dani chuckled as she crawled up the bed behind Gen, looking over her shoulder to watch the toy disappear into you. Her hands began to explore the other woman, one hand sliding down between her thighs. You watched, gasping at the feel of the toy against your clit and inside you, and moaning at the sight of Danneel’s fingers slowly sliding into Gen.

Eyes rolling back, Gen leaned back on the other woman and began to move her hips. Turning her head, she sought out Dani’s mouth. The other woman sealed her lips over hers, making Gen melt and moan into her. Meanwhile the toy continued to vibrate, making your move against it eagerly.

Pulling back, Dani brushed Gen’s hair out over one shoulder. “Keep going,” she told her before she grabbed Gen’s hips and started moving the two of them down the bed.

Gen bent forward, leaning in closer to you. Her eyes met yours as she pressed a soft kiss to your thigh and began to thrust the toy. You arched into the feel of it, dragging your hands up your body to grasp your breasts and squeeze them.

You felt vibrations of the toy send ripples of pleasure straight to your core, making everything feel tight. Tension grew inside you, anticipation built as the sensations continued. You grew dizzy as all the energy inside you centred around the tight coil of pleasure that was screaming to be released.

The sound of a second vibrator caught your attention for the briefest of moments, but was quickly forgotten as Gen turned up the dial of the vibrator. Leaning in closer, twisting the toy out of the way so she could get to your clit, Gen gave you a tentative lick. A kitten lick to the pulsing bundle of nerves between your thighs.

Clutching at the sheets of the bed, you cried out as everything became too much. With the toy still inside you, and Gen still gently flicking her tongue against your clit, you came undone. You felt the coil inside you finally snap as your nerves were overcome by nothing but pure pleasure.

With tears welling in your eyes, you bucked against the vibrator and rode out the waves. Gen turned off the toy when it became too much and pulled away. Kneeling on the bed, she watched as you continued to thrust against nothing as you slowly came down from your orgasm.

Sucking in a shaky breath, you carefully pulled yourself up to lean on your elbows to see what the girls were doing. It was then that you realised Gen was sitting on Dani’s face as the other woman sucked at her clit and fucked her with her tongue. Meanwhile, Dani had a vibrator of her own between her legs, fucking herself on it.

“Oh my…”

Shifting away from Dani, Gen dropped onto the bed beside you with a sweet smile. Getting on her hands and knees on the bed, Dani settled herself between Gen’s legs, and then pressed the tip of her vibrator against the other woman's clit, making Gen whimper needily.

“You should take a moment to recharge,” Dani told you as she watched Gen roll her hips against the toy before she turned to grin at you. “Because we’re only getting started.”

**Bamby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Jensen x Reader x Danneel 
> 
> Warnings: Explicit language. Poly relationships. Little bit of angst. Smut. Threesome. F/F. F/M/F. Voyeurism. Masterbation. Fingering. Oral (female & male receiving). Unprotected sex. Squirting. 
> 
> Bamby

You couldn’t wipe the smile from your face. Things with Danneel had been going so well since you’d moved in weeks ago. You felt at home, like you belonged. The kids loved you, having some girl time was great, and building your relationship with Dani was just the cherry on top.

Sitting in the living room, flicking through your phone while some random movie played on the TV for background noise, you really settled into the chill feeling surrounding you.

“Okay so,” Dani came around the couch and dropped down beside you heavily, “Jensen is coming home.”

Your world came crashing down as your froze on the spot, feeling all your anxieties you’d managed to fight through rise back to the surface.

“They’ve wrapped up for the season, so… it’s hiatus time,” Dani noted, watching you carefully. When you said nothing, she went on, “He’ll be home tonight.”

_ Holy fuck _ . “Wow…” you cleared your throat, shifting on the spot uncomfortably. “That’s short notice.”

Chewing her lip, still watching you carefully, Dani could sense your discomfort. “Y/N-”

“When did you find out he was coming home  _ tonight _ ?” you asked, not hiding the accusing tone from your voice.

There was a pause as she contemplated how to answer before giving in, “A few ago days.”

“ _ A few ago days _ ?!” Dropping your phone on the couch, you unfolded your legs, pushed yourself up to your feet and began to walk away.

“Y/N, wait!” Dani was hot on your heels, climbing over the back of the lounge to follow you. Reaching out, she grabbed your hand and tugged until you turned to face her. “I didn’t tell you because-”

“Because what? Because you’re worried that I’ll come crashing back to earth, remember you’re married to one of my best friends, and freak? Because you’re worried I’ll realise I’m a horrible person for getting involved with you, and stop? Because you didn’t want to miss out on a few extra days with me before my guilt inevitably reared it’s ugly fucking head up?” Pulling your arm out of her grasp, shaking your head, you backed up. “Did you ever think that I might need time to process?”

The hurt in her eyes was almost enough to make you stop. She was quite clearly concerned and scared, but you were too far gone. You were freaking out.

“I can deal with being my married best friend’s fuck buddy. What I can’t deal with is having to sort all my emotions out in less than twenty-four hours before her  _ husband _ comes home. Does he even know about us?”

“Yes!” she quickly blurted. “He does know… kind of.”

“Kind of? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means...” Taking a deep breath, she averted her gaze as she answered, “It means Jensen knows that you and I have been flirty and a little touchy, but he doesn’t know how far it’s gone.”

“Does he know we’ve had sex?” After a few moments of silence, you pressed, “It’s not a difficult question, Dani. Yes or no?”

“... yes?”

“You’re not supposed to answer with a question of your own!” Throwing your hands in the air, you turned and tried to storm off again.

She just continued to follow.

“He knows we’ve had sex, but he doesn’t know how many times. He and I usually talk it out before we hookup with other people, but with you it was an impulse thing,” she explained. “We’re gonna sit down and talk it out when he gets home. So we’re all on the same page.”

Still shaking your head, you just kept walking through the house, heading for the spare room- which was supposed to be yours, but hadn’t been used for the majority of your time at the Ackles’.

“Does he know I’ve been sleeping with you?” you questioned, needing to know just how out of the loop Jensen was.

“Kind of,” she admitted, clearly feeling guilty. “He knows we’ve been sharing a bed, but he doesn’t know it’s been every night. And I don’t think he knows there’s anything sexual about it.”

Coming to a sudden stop you turned to her with an enraged glare. “We have fucked every night. Every fucking night! How could he not know about that? How could you have kept this from him? I thought the two of you had this whole open relationship thing going on? Aren’t you supposed to know your shit or something?”

“I’m sorry!” she exclaimed. “Look, I’ve liked you for years, and Jensen knows that, but I never thought anything would ever actually happen. I never thought you’d feel the same, and I sure as hell never thought we’d act on those feelings. If I did I would have talked to Jensen before inviting you to stay with us.”

“But we did act, and since then you’ve had weeks to talk to him about it. You talk every night. You couldn’t find a moment to just let him know?”

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey honey, I’ve been screwing Y/N on the side. Hope you don’t mind. Can’t wait for you to come home.’?”

You shrugged harshly. “Sounds good to me.”

“He’s in Vancouver, Y/N. I’m not going to just jump someone’s bones without talking it out with him in person beforehand.”

“But that’s exactly what you did.” This time when you turned and stormed off, she didn’t follow you.

…

Staying away from Danneel was hard throughout the day, but you needed time to process. Knowing that Jensen was coming home and didn’t know the extent of your relationship with his wife… it definitely made things awkward and complicated.

You weren’t sure how you were supposed to feel or what you were supposed to do, so you settled in letting your emotions do whatever they wanted. That’s how you ended up sitting in the middle of you bed, staring at the wall across from you, as guilt piled on top of more guilt.

Jensen had helped you through so much. He was one of your closest friends, and here you were taking advantage of his hospitality… and his wife.

To be fair, she took advantage of you just as much as you did her, but that wasn’t the point. You weren’t an innocent party in this situation. Now you had the responsibility of fixing the problem you’d helped make.

Unfolding your legs, you huffed out a sigh as you forced yourself out of the bedroom. As you wandered through the house you kept your mind focused, letting the guilt encourage you.

When you found Dani she was in the kitchen, leaning against the bend with a beer in front of her.

“Hey.”

Turning around, she was quite clearly surprised to see you. “Hey… I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again tonight.”

“I thought it would be best if we talked things through before Jensen got home,” you noted as you walked towards her. “We need to be on the same page, Dani.”

Averting her eyes with guilt, she nodded. “I know.”

“No I don’t think you do. If you did, you would have told me when Jensen was coming home sooner. And you would have talked to me about how this thing between you works. If I’d known you two usually talk things out before you start something with someone new, I wouldn’t have let things go so far.”

“That first night, I thought it was just going to be a one time thing,” she admitted. “If I’d known, I would have told Jensen right away. I swear.”

“I believe you, but now we’ve got a potential problem on our hands. You didn’t tell him and he’s coming home… in a few hours. We need to figure out what we’re gonna do before he gets here.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Well, for starters, I’d like to keep seeing you,” you admitted. Her lips stretched out into a wide smile, and you shrugged. “Not gonna beat around the bush. There’s feelings here, and I’d like to keep it going. If Jensen doesn’t like that, then I’ll respect his wishes. But I’m kinda really hoping after we talk it out with him he’ll be okay… eventually.”

The two of you did go behind his back- even if it was unintentional on your side- so you expected some kind of consequence to come from that. If it meant you had to keep your distance for a while you were willing to do that. That would lead to a different problem, however, considering you lived with them and the only other people you could crash with were Jared and Gen.

_ Fuck, I don’t even know if Jared knows. _ That was a problem for another time.

“Until we talk it out with Jensen, though, hands to ourselves.” You gave a firm nod, crossing your arms over your chest as you rested your hip against the counter. “I’m sleeping in the spare room tonight. I don’t want to have to potentially explain everything to Jensen when he walks through the door.”

“So we’ll talk about it tomorrow?”

“After breakfast. The man needs food and coffee in his system before you tell him you cheated.”

“I didn’t cheat,” she argued. “We’re open.”

“If you didn’t cheat then we wouldn’t be feeling so shitty right now,” you countered.

The look on her face let you know she agreed, she just wasn’t able to say the words out loud.

You knew how much Dani loved Jensen, and how much he loved her. The idea of hurting him, of going behind his back like the two of you had, hurt her almost as much as it was bound to hurt him once he found out. It wasn’t going to break them, but it could potentially screw with their trust.

“Okay.” She nodded, still not meeting your gaze. “We sleep in separate beds, feed him in the morning, fill him up with coffee, and then tell him everything.”

You tensed at that thought. “You sure we need to tell him  _ everything _ ?” She raised a questioning eyebrow at your question. “Could we possibly leave out that thing we did in the shower with the thing and the thing?”

Smirking, she gave a little chuckle. “We can skim over that.”

“And let’s not tell him about Gen just yet… I kinda wanna make sure Jared knows first,” you added.

“Sure. We’ll keep the details to a minimum.”

…

Crawling into bed that night was a little weird considering you’d been sleeping with Dani so much lately. Not just in a sexual way. You’d found yourself wrapped in her arms as you drifted off to sleep every night since you’d started whatever the two of you had become. Going to bed without her felt odd.

But it a necessity. Telling Jensen was going to be hard enough without him finding the two of you curled up together in the bed he shared with his wife.

Falling asleep was a little difficult considering how restless you were feeling, but soon enough you managed to drift off. It was early in the morning when someone crept into your room and woke you.

Still half asleep and not exactly thinking straight, you didn’t question the obvious sound of someone kicking off their shoes and stumbling towards the shelves on the wall opposite the bed. You didn’t even question the fumbling that went around as whoever was in the room moved some things around.

It wasn’t until you felt the blankets lift and the person climb into bed that you fully realised you weren’t alone.

As the other person settled in, you rolled over, causing them to yell out in fright and fall out of the bed.

“What the hell?!”

Leaning across the mattress, you looked over the edge to the ground. “Jensen? What are you doing?”

“Going to bed. Obviously.”

“This isn’t your bedroom.”

“I thought you would be in there.”

Your brows furrowed in confusion. “And why the hell would you think that?”

He threw his hand up and gestured at you. “Because you too had your moment. And you’re best friends. And… isn’t that what girls do?”

“Women. We’re women,” you corrected. “And no, not all women do that. Especially not when I thought you would go to her as soon as you got home.”

The door suddenly opened, revealing Dani. She stood in the doorway with a robe wrapped around her and a concerned look on her face. When her eyes landed on her husband, however, the expression turned to shock and confusion.

“Jensen?”

“Hey babe.” He waved at her from where he was still flat on his ass.

“Dani?” You eyed her curiously. “What are you doing down here?”

“I heard shouting and something heavy fall. I thought you were hurt,” she explained.

“No.” You shook your head. “Just scared the shit out of your husband when he tried to climb into bed with me.”

“I did not try to climb into bed with you! I thought you would be with Dani.” He looked over his shoulder at his wife. “I told you I’d crash in the spare room when I got home. Didn’t wanna cut in on your girl time.”

There was a pause as Dani tried to recount their conversations until she remembered what he was talking about. “Right… I forgot, sorry. With all the stress and everything-”

“Stress?” Jensen cut her off. “What have you been stressing about?”

Eyes wide, you watched Dani as she realised what she’d admitted. “Oh, um… nothing.”

Looking from Dani to you and then back, Jensen’s concern grew to suspicion. “What’s going on?”

…

Sitting on the bed next to Dani, you watched as Jensen paced, trying to work through everything the two of you had just admitted to him.

“So, let me get this straight. The two of you have been fucking like rabits, and neither of you felt the need to let me know?”

“In Y/N’s defence… she didn’t know you didn’t know,” Dani admitted. “And she only just found that out today… like you.”

Nodding, he didn’t respond as he kept pacing, eyes glued to the floor in deep thought. There was something a little scary about the intense look in his face. Not scary like he might explode with rage, but more… you had no idea what was going through his head and the unknown did not sit well with you.

Coming to a stop, he turned to you. “How far?”

Glancing at Dani questioningly, you then turned back to him. “I don’t understand the question.”

“How far has this thing gone?”

“Only-”

Lifting a hand, he cut Dani off without looking away from you, “I love you, but right now I wanna hear from Y/N.”

You shrugged. “I don’t know what else there is to say.”

“Have you been sharing a bed every night?”

There were a few ways you could respond, but when it came down to it you decided the past path to take was the honest one.

“Yes.”

“How often have you been fucking?”

“Depends on the day, but most of the time it hasn’t actually been about the sex. We just hangout,” you admitted.

“Hangout?” He watched your carefully. “Are there feelings here?”

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you nodded. “Yes.”

His eyes darted to Dani who promptly nodded but didn’t say anything in return. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the ceiling and after a pause finally responded, “I’m pissed that you didn’t talk to me, Dani, but I’m also not surprised this happened.” He gestured between the two of you. “I’ve known about Dani’s crush for years. So, we need a quick fix that’ll make this even.”

“A quick fix?” You had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

He gave a sharp nod. “Dani and I might be open but we talk about everything. Her being with you without talking to me messes with things. I need to know I can still trust her, and she needs to know I’m still in this. That I’m okay. So,” he looked from you, to her, and then back, “how do we do that?”

Twiddling your thumbs, you opened your mouth and said the first thing that came to your mind, “I could move out? Find somewhere else to stay? Let you two sort things out?”

“No.” Dani shook her head quickly, reaching out to grab your hand. “That’s not gonna fix this.”

“She’s right.” Jensen nodded. “You being out there is just gonna stress us out. We’re not the only ones affected by this situation.”

“So what, then? Huh? How are you going to even out the trust again?” you asked them both.

Something in Jensen’s eyes changed as an idea came to mind. “I want to see you.”

“Excuse me?” You looked up at him, completely confused.

Watching her husband, Dani seemed to quickly understand. “He wants to watch us,” she explained as a grin began to tug on her lips.

Your heart began to pound in your chest as you looked from Dani to Jensen and then back. You couldn’t believe your ears. Where they seriously suggesting you and Dani have sex in front of Jensen? Would that actually fix anything?

“I want to know what it’s like for the two of you, and the best way to find out is to see it first hand,” Jensen started, seeing your apprehension. “But… I also wanna feel it. You’re an attractive woman, Y/N. I’d be lying if I said I’ve never thought about you that way.”

_ Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. _

Dani brought her hand over to rest on your thigh as you stared up at her husband. Turning your attention to her, you caught her gaze and found her searching yours before she leaned forward. Her movements were slow, allowing you the opportunity to stop her at any time, but you didn’t.

When her lips brushed against yours you fell into that dizzy feeling that always came over you when with her. It was like the simplest of touches from Dani could render you useless. You became putty in her hands.

Despite the lightheaded rush she gave you, inside you could feel a struggle as Jensen’s presence continued to concern you.

Trailing her lips away from yours and along your jaw, Dani whispered in your ear, “You know you can always say no if you don’t want this.”

“I’m just nervous,” you admitted, eyes darting over to where Jensen stood, watching the two of you with blown pupils. “I don’t want to make things worse.”

Pulling away, she turned to her husband and you watched as they shared a silent conversation. Then she was looking to you again. “You need to relax.” Pressing another gentle kiss to your lips, she then pushed off the bed and moved to Jensen. “Watch us.”

Sucking in a breath, you couldn’t tear your eyes away as the two of them met in a deep and hungered kiss.

Jensen grasped her hip with one hand and her face with the other, holding her close as he practically growled against her lips. Dani made quick work of his shirt, stripping Jensen down between kisses until the only thing he wore were his boxers.

With a grin on her lips, Dani pulled away from Jensen and lowered herself to her knees in front of him.

You watched with bated breath as she stroked his clothed cock, drawing your attention to the size of him. Jensen was a big guy… all over. Even with his cock still hidden, you could tell it was bigger than you’d had before.

Eyes following every move, drool gathering, you whined as Dani pulled Jensen free from his boxers.

The sound drew her attention to you as she stroked the shaft, her eyes meeting yours. At this point the thought of looking away didn’t even come to mind as she brought the tip of him to her lips and into her mouth.

Jensen groaned at the warm feel of her mouth wrapped around him. Bringing his hand down to her hair, he guided her movements ass he began to bob her head slowly. The pace gradually built up, but remained steady. It wasn’t about fucking her throat, but about building the tension.

You felt your pussy twitch and literally ache with a need. Desperate for some kind of friction, you dragged your pants down your legs and let them hang off one foot as your hand then moved between your thighs. When you felt just how wet you were, you let out a mangled moan that caught Jensen’s attention.

His grip on his wife’s head still remained, allowing him to pull her away from him. She didn’t fight, letting him go with a ‘pop’ before looking up at him.

With his eyes still on you, he told her, “I think Y/N is ready to show me.”

Not needing anymore instructions, Danneel rose from her knees and sauntered towards you.

Your heart was still pounding in your chest as you watched her. Crawling onto the bed, between your thighs, she leaned in close, pressing her lips to yours. Still leaning in, she guided you back until you were lying down with her hovering above you.

“Do you want this?” she whispered against your lips.

Nodding against her, you moaned, “Yes.”

She began to crawl down your body, fingers plucking at the buttons of your shirt to open it and reveal your chest. Her lips sealed over your nipples as her fingers continued to trail down until they met the slick slit of your pussy.

Arching into her touch, you whined as she caressed your folds, taking pleasure in teasing you.

Your head rolled against the bed as she began to push a single finger into you, stroking your walls until she found that perfect spot. As your head turned you spotted Jensen. He was now sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, watching his wife as he fisted his cock. Noticing your eyes on him, his gaze met yours as Danneel continued to crawl down the bed until she was laying between your thighs.

The first stroke of her tongue against your clit had you bucking off the mattress. She was quick to hold you down and keep you in place as she leaned in to give you more. Clutching the blankets underneath you, you cried out as a second finger joined the first and began to stroke your g-spot.

Jensen’s eyes were on you and you alone now, taking in the way you reacted to his wife’s touch.

A sheen of sweat covered you as your chest heaved under heavy breaths and a pounding heart. Twitching and flinching under Danneel’s touch, you held onto the blankets with a white knuckled grip. The sounds and words that fell from your lips were nothing short of pornographic as you felt the coil inside you tighten, and tighten, and tighten, and tighten until…

“Fuck me!” you cried out as you came, bucking as much as you could under Dani’s hold.

Pulling away from you, she slipped her fingers out to rub your clit gently as you rode through the rush of energy that was pulsing through your from head to toe.

Before you could come down from the high completely, Jensen pushed out of the chair and over to the bed. Dani moved out of the way quickly as her husband knelt between your thighs, lined himself up, and thrust in.

The first push made you scream as the size of him stretched you further than you’d ever been stretched before. The sting of pain only added to the pleasure that was still buzzing through you, quickly pushing you into a second orgasm that brought tears to your eyes.

Placing his hands on either side of your head, Jensen dropped down and crashed his lips against yours in a kiss that stole the breath from your lungs. His tongue pressed into your mouth, sliding against yours as he claimed every part of you with his touch. Thrusting hard and fast, fucking into your cervix with every thrust, he kept you in a state of dizzying bliss between cohenrent and stuck in the high of your orgasms.

When his lips left yours you whined, arching into him, seeking out more of his touch. Instead of giving you what he wanted, however, he leaned back on his heels and grasped your hips, angling you until he hit your sweet spot with every thrust.

Kneeling beside her husband, Danneel snaked her hand between the two of you and quickly found your clit. Breathing heavily, eyes dragging over the view of you underneath him, Jensen fucked you hard and fast as his wife rubbed at your clit until you couldn’t take it anymore.

Lips parting in a silent scream, you felt something burst inside you as you squirted around Jensen’s cock. Your walls squeezed him tightly, clenching and keeping his cock deep inside you as your body shook with pleasure so intense your vision blurred.

Groaning, Jensen lost control and spilled deep inside you as your walls held him with a vice like grip.

Tears were streaming down your face even after you’d mostly calmed from your orgasm. Gently, Jensen pulled out of you, watching the way you flinched and whined at the loss.

Leaning in, Danneel took his cock in her hand and brought her mouth down to him. You watched as she cleaned his softening cock, moaning as she did so. When it became too much and he was too sensitive for more, he hissed and pulled away from her. Danneel wasn’t done however. She then turned to your slit.

Jensen watched as your back arched almost painfully while his wife licked at your sensitive pussy carefully. You cried out, wanting more but knowing it was too soon. Realising when it was time to stop, Danneel pulled away to sit back on the bed and watch as you tried to calm down completely.

Dropping down on the bed beside you, Jensen took a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling. “I could get used to this,” he admitted, all thoughts of potential betrayal gone.

Without skipping a beat, or thinking it through, you nodded. “Me too.”

**Bamby**


End file.
